Lips of His Angel
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Sonic receives a call from a former flame while entertaining a date. But who is the date, and who is the caller? Dedicated, in a sense, to Lord Kelvin. Very short one-shot.


**A/N: **All Sonic related characters belong to Sega. This is also inspired by Hinder's Lips of an Angel. The two unknown characters are fill in the blanks. Which means we left them as such so that anybody could fill those roles according to the reader's imagination. Enjoy.

_Brrrriiiiing! Brrrri-_ The phone did not have a chance to even complete its second rings before Sonic already had it off the hook and in his hands. Waving to his date on the sofa in the living room, he stepped closer into the kitchen, draping his arm across the body of the corded telephone. Chewing up the few pretzels he had in his mouth and closing his bright green eyes in satisfaction, he answered the late night caller. "Yello? Sonic T. Hedgehog residence."

The voice on the other line answered. "Sonic?" It was a little muffled, as if they had their hand over their mouth. The caller's throat sounded hoarse and raw and was followed by sniff. A soft sob escaped, quickly covered up by a few coughs so as not to arouse the blue hedgehog's suspicion.

At the sound of his name, the hero's ears perked up, as did his laryngeal muscles, effectively cutting off his air supply by trapping the chewed up food in his throat. He hacked, fumbling with the receiver and trying to perform a Heimlich maneuver on himself. When his date asked if he was alright, he managed to force the offending food up and dash into the doorway, picking up the phone on his way.

"Just fine," he assured the concerned look from the sofa, coughing once more. "I'll be a while, so why don't ya go ahead and start the movie?"

Before she could even respond, he had closed the door to the kitchen. He left it open a crack so that he could keep an eye on the other in case he was snuck up on. He watched and listened as the movie started up before turning his attention back to the device in his hand. "It's kinda late to be callin', ain't it?"

He was answered by another sniff as the person on the other side blubbered out a response. "Sorry. I just needed to hear your voice. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, clearing his throat. "What happened?" When there was no answer, he took a stab at the reason for the waterworks. "Did he do something?"

The caller assured the blue hedgehog that he was wrong, leaving him to prod deeper. He asked whether or not someone had been physically hurt, died, or any other thought that occurred to him that would cause someone to cry. After shuffling through every option he came up with, Sonic gave up and finally just put his nagging question out in the open. "Then what _is_ wrong?"

"I dunno. I guess I just got tired of pretending that he was better than you."

"Oh?" He had not expected that.

"In fact, it's gotten to the point where I usually imagine him as you."

Sonic had to sit down in one of the wooden chairs available at the dining table. He had not been prepared for such a confession. Once they had parted ways, he had figured it was for the best. They had changed so much at that point that their once compatible natures had been clashing with each other. None of their intentions, personality traits, quirks, or taste even matched up anymore. They had not even really spoken to each other since their break-up, only offering one another passing glances and courteous hellos when they ran into one another in public.

Yet here was this girl from his not-too-distant past calling up once again, telling him that, if nothing else, the feelings were still there. And to tell the truth, he felt the same way. He had ever since they split. At first, his friends had reassured him it was nothing but remnants that would leave with time. After several months, he knew it was that he still cared and still yearned to try again. In fact, that was why he had not settled down seriously with anyone. He wanted to have one more chance to make it work.

"Sonic?" the voice snapped him out of his musings and he let her know he was still there. "I asked if you ever feel like maybe we made a mistake?"

Did he? Not only did he compare every date and relationship to the one he used to have with the caller, but he imagined the same way that the person on the phone did. He would replace heads, bodies, even laughs with his past lover, knowing that it was a fleeting thought and foolish of him to do. Yet he could not help it. He did still love the person.

He did know one thing though. It felt really good hearing his name said in that way once again. It was alluring, arousing, and, most of all, lovely. He would give anything to be in the presence of the late night caller hearing his name repeated in person. It sent tingles up and down his arms and spine like no one else had done before or since.

The blue hedgehog decided to be as upfront and honest as he could be. "Maybe. Is he really all that bad?"

"No, but, well-" She trailed off and Sonic allowed her to organize her thoughts before a flood tide of complaints crashed into the earpiece of the phone. As he listened patiently to each and every nuance and flaw of the caller's beau, he subconsciously grinned. It was just like the old days when the two of them would sit on their sofa, each taking turns to fill the other in on all the good and bad that had happened that day. One would attentively listen while the other poured their joy, frustration, fear, and all other emotions of the heart out. And he enjoyed it. It had made him feel they were closer each time and became tightly knit like two parts of a rope being strengthened and stretched out by life's experiences, leaving only each other to cling to.

"I just don't know what to do," the other person finished. "So what are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just-"

"Sonic? You're missing the best part!" his date called. He glanced up at the clock in the kitchen and realized that twenty minutes had already passed. Where had the time gone?

"I'll be right there!" he shouted.

"Sounds like you're busy."

"A little, yeah," the blue hedgehog replied, a bit embarrassed that he had been found out. "We're just watching a movie." He did not let her know that he had taken the call into another room and was, essentially, hiding out, afraid that his date would burst in and discover he was talking to a past lover. Though with the feelings the caller was reawakening inside the chamber of his beating heart, he was not sure if he cared or not.

The next question asked of him was how long he had been seeing this new love interest. He answered honestly, as it had not been too long. Perhaps only a few months or so. He did let the caller know that he did like his date and it may be leading to more, but he was unsure at this juncture.

"Oh." That was all that needed to be said. In that single word, Sonic heard the hope, fear, despair, and anxiety all wrapped up into it. He could not very well say there was no need to fret, yet he did not want to kill off any sort of chance the person was holding onto. So he just left it at that, not knowing what to do except just stay silent.

After a few minutes, his date hollered from the living room, letting him know that he was missing a good scene. The caller heard it too and decided to maybe talk with him another time. Sonic smiled, telling the person he would like that, but not letting in on how good it had made him feel to have a conversation like old times or the rapid pace that his heart had set.

After bidding each other farewell, Sonic sat in the kitchen for a little while longer, staring at the buzzing receiver before finally hanging it up and reluctantly shuffling back to his date. He barely registered the other person as they snuggled up under his arm when he sat down. His mind was still stuck in the past, both on his old flame and the telephone call he had just had.

Mentally, he cursed himself and the caller for causing these emotions to well up. It made him hard to be faithful to his current date, especially when he thought about his name once again escaping from the lips of his former angel. And the big question plaguing his mind was what he should do now.

Rather than answer it right away, he decided to sleep on it. The blue hedgehog figured that, if he was lucky, he would soon forget about it and go on living his life. If not, then he would have to decide. For now, he shoved whatever anxiety and worry he felt into the back of his thoughts as best as he could and concentrated on the present.

**A/N:** This is as much a story about Sonic as it is allegory for something else. You can view it as either Sonic choosing between two people or as a metaphor that can apply to many situations for everyone. Though during its creation, I was sparked by an idea to apply this to something relating to Lord Kelvin. If you can figure it out, then I must kill you and relocate myself. If Kelvin can figure it out, all I have to say to him is "Welcome back." Hint: If you're looking for what I interpret it as to how it pertains to Kelvin, then know that it has nothing to do with relationships and couples.


End file.
